


I've loved you in a thousand lives

by Washedawaycloud



Series: Action Bows to Mercy Every Time [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, F/M, Kisses, Reunions, child birth, five times kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud
Summary: Five kisses Solas gave his Lavellan and the one kiss she gave him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vecchiofastidioso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecchiofastidioso/gifts).



 

**One.**

Lavellan is someone he should not look twice at, though that is not Solas’ opinion on the matter. She may not be of his standing, she may not be as powerful as he is (yet, she has the potential, and she learns so quickly), but she is what his heart calls for. But he is young and Pride has always been his downfall. So much so his parents named him such.

The firelight of Mythal’s temple dances on her skin. Skin the color of everything good in this world, rich soil, decadent sharp sweet chocolate, blood rich in life that thrums through the People’s veins, she is darkness, a holy comforting darkness, and all that the ‘God of Tricks’, ‘God of Action’ can see. She is of the earth and he is bound to her in a way that he cannot explain. He goes out of his way to visit her, he goes out of his way to bring her little gifts that will make her smile.

He has carved bone ornaments for her hair, he has commissioned gold and silver from June himself for her to wear or simply lay in a drawer.

They all know of his infatuation. Some approve and most do not. Falon’din and Dirthamen are on his side, surprisingly _Anduril_ and Ghil’hanain supports him. Mythal supports his infatuation. The rest sneer and say she will amount to nothing but a notch on someone else’s bed post. It is why he tricks their people into freedom more and more often. None should be made to be beholden to such attitudes.

She says his name, a smile on her lips, so naturally pigmented he wonders if any color would complement her as well as her own being does. Her eyes are shining and he cannot help himself, he leans forward, hands shaking at his sides, and steals a kiss from those lips of hers. Just a brush, just something small and meek the antithesis of him in all the ways that matter.  

**Two.**

She wears Mythal’s mark but stays at his side. Free from her duties to be courted now, and his heart sings every time he sees her. The little mage with such heart, such convictions that match his own. How could he see anyone but her? How could any but Lavellan hold his heart in such a way.

Her face tips up, she is expecting something – an affection he knows well to give to her now. He swoops in, a hand delicately petting the rise of her cheek and he tastes the honeyed fruits they earlier indulged in.  Joy sings from the depths of his heart.

**Three.**

The earth is running with blood and his woman, his mate, his life, she is shaking in his arms. Her village is gone, the whole of it. All the people she knew, she loved, that she called kin – they have been sent into the beyond and by one of his own. Her pain radiates from her, his shock covers him like a blanket as they hide in a nearby temple. They had been too late. His army had been too late.

His lips press frantically to the great crown of her hair and he murmurs words of apology, begs forgiveness he could not save what meant to so much to her.

**Four.**

Her hair is plastered to her face and her teeth, so brilliantly white, tear into her lip as she tries to bite back a scream, head hanging low between her shoulders as her little fingers dig into his skin. This process was moving quickly, she was in no danger, but Solas lets his magic flow into her anyway. He cannot lose her, would not, her life was more important than any in this world at this moment as she brought forth the only other life that will ever keep a special place in his heart. Murmured words of encouragement fill the room, gentle hands press against her back, her legs.

The healers are close, but none do as Solas does. They will not dare, he would keep her safe, they would deliver the babe. And when the first wail rends the air, Solas feels tears trailing down his face. He presses his worried, chapped, scabbed over lips against his love’s face as he eases her toward the bath. A bath, a bed, the feeding of their child.

This woman is the most important in the world.

 

**Five.**

Blood runs in the streets of Arlathan, through Elvhenan. She has stood by his side for centuries. She has borne him children. She has been his Queen and his only love. Now she lays dying in his arms. Her dark light, is leaving her. All she is, is pallid grey, her eyes dimming with each passing moment no matter the magic Solas expends to keep her with him. He cannot close the wound.

Damn them. Damn them all. They took his only friend and now they take Lavellan. She whispers his name and he sobs, she asks for a kiss and he gives it. It tastes of death and sorrow.

 

_Six._

This girl called Tirzah, who bears the name of his great love, she is fearless. Her light shines brighter than any star could hope to. Her laughter is richer than the most carefully crafted song. This woman is dangerous to him. He hopes that sharing a dream will give him something to work with. A fatal character flaw that he can use to keep her at arm’s length.

But she is only goodness, her will is iron. She is so much like the woman her clan was named for. And when her small legs move her into his space, when she surprises him with wind chapped lips against his – it feels like his soul has found what it’s been missing. The shock of it keeps him still, but when hurt flashes in her eyes, when she moves away, he chases her, catches her. He pours his soul into a single action and hopes she sees it for what it is.

Tirzah is more dangerous than any breach.


End file.
